


Pale Blue

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 6





	Pale Blue

00

“回来见我”

01

情绪是被生活的杂力揉搓过的面团，又被时间发了酵，最后放在滚烫的心事里蒸。起先不起眼的小团越发越大，成就透不过气的松软。

这一切发生得悄悄，等到发现的时候早已无法收拾，只能任凭自己被挤满。它太大了，一个人消化不完，剩余的部分没过多久就放凉、板结，难以下咽。

用力撕扯下的部分嚼不动，李东海狼狈地将它强行咽下。倔强的硬角戳着脆弱的喉，生生逼出了久违的泪。

通过朦胧的眼朝远处张望，收获的是意外的漂亮——夏末的天空砌起重重云层，雾蓝色的尾端吊着那么点绛色。这抹鲜亮让男人刚刚平复的疼痛再次骚动。于是他想起曾经那个爽快替自己分担一切的人，走散已久也不知现在漂到了哪里。

哪怕过去了这么长时间，李东海也必须承认，那人是自己枯燥过往里的稀缺色彩，慷慨地给沉淀下来的厚实心事添了层次。 

在选择面前人永远都是在辜负。说出分手的时候李东海不是没有预测过后果，但确实不曾窥探到看似遥远的惨淡今日。

无论挣扎多少次还是不能把最后一口和着泪吞下。啊，李东海想，我可真他妈的想他。

02

已经不止一次了，在压抑的漆黑沉默里丢失睡眠。李东海就这样躺在床上，任凭汹涌的回忆结成结实绸带，看似轻薄脆弱却与自己紧紧纠缠。

回忆的开头铺满温柔细碎——睁开眼会想起他眼角的清淡笑纹，想起偶尔捉住他失神望着自己的样子。

闭上眼也逃不开的。那些情节一点也不受控，电影似地在眼前一帧帧地放。他想起李赫宰曾经搓洗过两人的轻薄衣物，它们经过一日晾晒，上面总有那种染上阳光的皂角暖香。

但这种味道还差点火候，不够叫人上瘾。对李东海来说，只有埋在李赫宰的肩窝里轻吻着他颈侧小痣的时候，攀着锁骨奔来的发尾香气才最好闻。

沿着这条线可以梳理太多。拥抱时他紧扣在自己肩胛的手；亲吻时他嘴唇湿润暖热，还总爱用圆圆的鼻头和自己厮磨......类似的回忆太多，种种交织起来是李东海最好的青春。

沉浸在纯粹的美好中谁都会掉以轻心，李东海因此吃亏无数次，却始终学不乖。他在背后的斑驳里破碎了一次又一次——餐盘散落一地的残片、争吵时尖利的语言、摔门而去时眼底随之震颤的灼热泪水......

李东海也恨啊。尤其是当他察觉到看见墙上撕下合照后留下的胶印时，自己心里的情绪竟然全是温柔眷恋。他们早就分开，但怕是只有他耽搁在此地出不来。

男人平日里沉默寡言，像是什么都压不垮他。可偏偏是这些累积起来的微小疼痛让他险些丢了自己。这么长时间，这么多次苦熬，他始终无法百毒不侵。

一直以来都在白天强装作好好生活，晚上还要面对可怕的自我。在没有悬念的循环里，每天都没有痛快。

做人太累了，但有他的时候真的会好一点。

03

所以难怪李东海会失态，当他在新项目的饭局上遇见李赫宰。

其实并不是意外，在看到竞标书的时候李东海就猜到他要来。公司上上下下都知道，李东海从不出面应酬。过硬的实力让他无可替代，使他得以挺直了身板做人，没谁强迫得了他。

可是这次，李东海破了例。公司高层无比重视此次合作，本想派最能周全应付的人出席，将合作谈个十拿九稳，奈何半路跳出来个平日里不善言辞李东海。可偏偏没人能开口拒绝。

他不动声色，还是平日里那块疏离冷硬的山石，却又难得地死缠烂打，像是不知道什么时候缝隙里已经生藤开花。

这个席位他好不容易才磨来，自然要收够本。因此他一边攥着拳头暗骂自己混帐，同时又忍不住斜起眼瞅着那个只敢在晚上想起的人。

李东海的视线并不隐秘，被注视的人不可能没有感觉。可当初那个温和的人果真是变了，只是将下颌拗成一个固执的角，不肯施舍给他一个清晰正脸。

这些年早已打磨出的成熟心性在遇到那个人的时候总是犯倔，不自觉就生出些不敢浮出水面的可笑念头。只是没人知道李东海在赌气，不知道他正在埋怨一个人的冷漠——李赫宰，你果然已经不爱我。

04

可是李东海不知道，在被桌布遮起来的暗处正藏着躁动不安的心事。李赫宰的手挺大，在李东海的记忆中总是踏实温厚。可此刻，手上本就生得清晰的指节正因为用力而发白紧锁，手背青筋满是复杂背负。他过得一点不比李东海轻松。

当年李东海兀自将分开说出口，李赫宰嘴拙不会留人，便由了他。他以为李东海只是赌气，只要自己在原地等，那人溜达一圈就会再回来。但他错了。

两个都是脾气臭的男人，都有无用的骄傲和固执。他们这些年给自己找了各种各样的理由，再痛都不愿意先服软。

李赫宰后悔，他悔得几乎咬碎了后槽牙。早知道就该把李东海关起来，倔一日便锁一日。如果他发火要打架那很好，被关委屈了要发火也很好，哪怕他要恨上自己，都是好的。只要让他逃不掉，就都比现在要强得多。

他本是清冷又温柔的人，少有偏激的时候。上面那些一开始不过只是气到迷糊时产生的荒唐想法，没想到却被时间增强成了执念，猝不及防地掐在了眉间心头。它在到今天为止的每分每秒都在李赫宰身上狠心揉捻，不曾停过片刻。

当然很乱、很痛，不过在习惯之后对本就耐性好的李赫宰来说也不是忍不了。但当他终于又和罪魁祸首共处一室，呼吸便都成为一种煎熬。

李东海的每一次注视都像刀子，划开他在回忆的颈口胡乱贴上的封条，压抑已久的情绪喷涌而出，蛮横地与血液融合，在全身汹涌着钝痛。

于是李赫宰只能挣扎，记忆的洪流里他没有退路，不过是个无助的溺水者。当他终于换气似地急急偏头，恰好就抓住了还没来得及收回眼神的李东海。

李东海毫无防备地被他拉扯，只得与他一同跌入旧事。他们狼狈地各自抗争，又同时在慌乱中看见过去的彼此相爱相拥。

他险些被这样的对比逼出久违的泪。他本不该随着李赫宰坠落的。李东海早知道自己脆弱，于是在每一次试图对视前都严阵以待，却又在一次次失败中放下了戒备。

祸不单行，不过是刚脱开了武装，来自李赫宰的突然回应就打得他猝不及防。李东海下意识想逃，可在短暂的照面中，他惊觉对方眼底的情绪并不似自己想象中尖锐。

那双眼不须含情便成就惑人漩涡，只要不装载怒火，里面的润泽便一如当年。恍惚间的重合惹得李东海迈不了离开的步子，他心甘情愿地定在原地等它靠近，然后深陷其中，天旋地转。

05

李赫宰难得呆滞地看着被自己扯下水的人，像是懂了什么，心中生出些不合时宜却又压抑不住的狂喜。避免被看出来，他先把眼错开。

突然中止的对视让李东海受了不轻的刺激，放开气场活像变了个人。前面被劝酒的时候他还坚持不肯多饮，现在却直接拿过酒瓶，豪气地将杯子倒满。

不会喝酒的人发起疯来不要命，一杯高度数烈酒被他饮料似地往喉咙里灌。火辣在喉头绽开，又如铁片似地在喉管里刮，让李东海的眼前和胸口都漫上些腥气。

他的酒量不错，但还是和当年一样容易上头，一杯酒下肚后没多久便变了脸色，深邃的五官都被湿润的红色模糊。

李赫宰眼看细小的青筋在他额角凸起，也是有了些情绪，终于忍无可忍地清了清嗓子。哪知道仗着酒劲的李东海并不怕他，反是挑起那清澈的眼来和他对视。

分开了这么长时间，过去积累下来的默契竟然只是生疏，却未曾丢失半点。只需要一个眼神，他们能收到来自对方的确切信号。

正面交锋吧，都不会怕。

06

在那辆陌生添越的旁边，李东海找到了那个熟悉的人。第一次看李赫宰穿正装，好看得叫人移不开眼。衣裤都是黑色，一看就是上好的裁剪。可它们还是配不上他，就单论颜色，纯度比不过他的发，论质感又沉不过他的眼。

李赫宰身板好，骨架结实优雅，什么衣服都驾驭得了。那双斜放着的腿还是一样的笔直颀长，倚在车上时肌肉贴合布料微微地绷，显出来的线条有力又漂亮。他修长的手臂此时正随意地垂在腿边，指间夹了根没点的烟。

这人过去是不抽烟的。李东海嘴里泛出些苦，舔了舔唇，没能好受半点。这时他才真正平静下来看李赫宰，一开始觉得他一点没变，再一想却发现他哪哪都变了。李东海就这样红了眼眶。

面对这个不熟悉的曾经爱人他从来没有办法，只能打起精神来没话找话：“你......现在开始抽烟了啊？”话说出口时李东海知道自己真正想问的不是这个，但是关于他差点脱口而出的问题，他还没准备好收到任何一种回答。

李东海的声音里带着酒气，又因为迟疑与停顿显得有些口齿不清。李赫宰将把玩已久的火机甩开了盖，虚拨了两下之后又合上。理性胜过了本能，他没有点火。李东海酒量不好，李东海喜欢干净的味道，他现在都还记着。

“你后悔吗？”亏得是这四个字里没有齿音，亏得是李东海现在应该是醉得不轻，李赫宰才能将它们堪堪发得平静。

小两年，在不长不短的人生中也不那么起眼，不过是人生路上那么短短的一截。他们用了这样长的一段时间相爱，又用了差不多长的一段时间书写分开。

这一去一来，树上鸣蝉已经聒噪了四遍，回归线马上就要画好第八个半圆，更别提日升日落千百次，无声心跳千万回。他们本可以在生命蓬勃的流逝中肆意拥吻，却用年少时因争强好胜生出的满身刺把彼此推做陌生人。

再遇时都是久未安眠，看似妥帖的打扮都一样禁不起推敲。眼底的青灰、眼里的血丝，虽说看起来不是多么显眼，却足以告诉有着相同症状的对方——你看，他也没过得好。

当初其实只要好好谈谈各让一步就能过了那本就称不上难的关。李赫宰本都打算做那个让步的人，可李东海当时毫不讲理又走得慌张，没给他机会。

今日两个人绕了这么大一圈，各带着一身伤回来。李东海，你真的就不悔吗？

07

“我不后悔。”

好一个不后悔。它一下子把李赫宰从繁杂思绪里扯出来，差点就在李东海看不到的背面把李赫宰这么多年锻炼出的平淡伪装撕开。他不想和一个醉鬼过不去，可是都说酒后吐真言，沾了酒味的剖白一点不造作，反而更伤人。

李赫宰突然就觉得自己的等待是无比可笑。为什么今天要在这里堵他，为什么这么长时间以来都在等他。

这辆车买来时候李赫宰都自己开，从没有人坐过他的副驾。他今天没有喝酒，因为想载一个人回家。可惜这个愿望注定完成不了，不止是今天，这辆车怕是永远都不会再坐上第二个人。

男人捡起最后的礼节，收敛一身怒气告别，却突然被人攥住衣角。李东海长期健身，力气本来就大，此时一点也没有保留，把李赫宰的高定捏得皱巴巴。

被挽留的人气极反笑，他准备好了一肚子的嘲讽，却在转身看见李东海那深埋着的因用力而发颤的头顶时，把它们都含在了喉头。

这是之前任何时候都不曾有过的示弱。几乎是不受控制地，李赫宰抬起手来，想要抚上面前人的头，却被他突然的开口吓得猛然回缩。

李东海声音里的酒气不知什么时候散了许多，显得格外真挚可信。他声音不小，在空荡的车场有轻飘回响——

“我不后悔啊，不后悔喜欢你，哪怕知道你会离开我还是不后悔。当初是我赶你走，可你一点也不难过，像是早就有了这样的念头......我知道自己不太好，李赫宰，我现在也不是个很好的人。但我是比当初更爱你的人，是比当初更知道怎么爱你的人......虽然没机会再向你展示，但我可以保证。”

不怪李赫宰反应不过来。他知道李东海善于打直线球，可是他没想到李东海一次性可以说出这么多话，没想到他投球的力道可以这样大。

说完之后李东海卸了一身的力，摇晃了两下又站直，像放下了什么。“强迫你听这些很抱歉，但说出来实在是很舒服的事情。谢谢你。”

谢谢这两个字无论什么时候从李东海嘴里说出来都会令李赫宰不适。可除此之外，他现在分明还有了些更激烈的情绪。

李东海没见过这样恐怖的李赫宰。哪怕是在当年厮打的时候，哪怕是在今晚刚刚重逢的时候，他都不似现在这样，赤红了一双眼睛。

“你说够了吗？我也有想对你说的，但不是在这里。”李东海会错了他的意。他在逃避呼之欲出的真相，因此把这样的愤怒归因于李赫宰长期以来不得满足的欲望。

因此他做了今晚错得最离谱的事情。李东海知道自己长得好，只需要一挑唇，满脸狼狈的醉痕便都化成景色。他大力勾过李赫宰的颈，像当年一样埋在他的肩窝，强行掩住自己指尖和喉头的抖：“要去哪里，奉陪便是。”

08

一路无话，停车的位置是李东海家楼边，在曾经分别的路灯下。李东海的酒醒了大半，开始拼了命抗拒，却挣扎不过体型比还要自己精瘦几分的李赫宰。

“不是说去哪都行，你都奉陪吗？”

“但不是这里！这他妈的是我家！”

“也是我的。”

李东海的歇斯底里被这四个字封印，只能愣在一边，看李赫宰从兜里掏出一串钥匙，最终把那把明显上了点年头的择了出来。

这把钥匙咯嗒一声打开了潘多拉魔盒。进入熟悉的地方，两个人像是从未分开过，和从前一样紧密地缠斗，放肆地贴合。

这房子是藏着的深渊，两人推开门凭着惯性一同坠落。

李赫宰找准时机用巧劲把人摁倒在床，然后用牙齿去找他的喉结。他不轻不重的咬合无疑是在发泄，本就清晰的下颌线上很快染上一层薄汗，正散着些冷色的水光，显得此处的质地坚若钢铁。

很久不曾有过这样的触碰，又是来自那个困住自己这么久的人，源于情欲的燥热很快就袭来，软下李东海的一身防备，只留下用力上扬的脖颈，和再往上为了抑制住羞人声音而力道惊人的牙齿咬合。

男人抬起身来，张开手掌掐上身下人的颊，试图强迫他卸下力来。虽说是收了力，但一段时间过去没有半点进展，只得到一个发酸的虎口，再用力下去定会在脸上留下印记。

再这样较劲下去没有意义，李赫宰突然就松了手，不再与他正面纠缠，而是顺着李东海衣服的下摆灵活地钻。勤奋的健身并非全无效果，李赫宰不需要看，就险些被李东海身体上那些触感分明的漂亮线条绊住。

但他没有在这些变了点模样的陌生景点里迷路，磕磕绊绊还是寻上了那人柔软胸肌的峰顶。并不十分坚硬的指甲像是带电，不过是无意间的一划，便让李东海僵起身子轻抖。

掌握主动权的男人没有见好就收的自觉，见李东海反应剧烈，反而是挑起眉头，在那敏感处揉捻刮蹭，很快就让那柔弹的两粒变得胀硬。

09

快感一波一波地涌来，皮肤在衣服掩不住的地方肉眼可见地泛起粉色，表层还覆有一层轻透的汗。

一开始李东海还能恨恨地睨着李赫宰，可容量有限的脑袋里很快便再装不下裹着矜持的杂念，它们几乎没有反抗，就尽数被情欲替换。李东海在这样的攻势里完全软下身子，张开了薄唇急促地喘。

聪敏的指头不会错过好时候，趁机就往未设防的唇舌里钻。脱了力的人下意识就合起唇瓣，用微烫的肉壁将利落的修长包裹。

李东海很快便缓过神来，几乎立刻就不肯再安分，开始试图夺回主动权。一开始只是报复似地含得浅了一点，用舌头去逗弄最敏感的指尖。察觉到李赫宰无意识的躲闪，李东海得意地换了招式，转而将修长的指深深吞咽，每一下都热情得几乎碰到喉咙，却总在李赫宰开始享受的时候干脆地抽离，带出些长而晶莹的银丝。

这样的撩拨最犯规，它巧妙地卡在一个叫人浮想联翩的尺度。有个同样想被照料的地方悄悄抬起了头，有个更紧更烫的地方可以被索取。李赫宰想到了这些，啧了一声，又倒吸了口气，方才把疯狂吞了些回去。

没再由着李东海闹，他干脆抬起了手，就着被舔弄时的形状在李东海的额头摁了个戳。李东海试着去躲，可惜没逃得开。

久没说话，再开口时声音已经被情欲磨得喑哑：“躲什么？”

李东海徒劳地张了张唇，最终只是合上眼，从牙缝里挤出同样含欲的一个字：“脏。”

“睁开眼，看着我。”

被命令的人难得顺从，却没想到睁眼便看见李赫宰伸了舌头，正把裹满自己津液的手指细细地舔：“哪里脏？不脏的。”

李东海气得在他胸口砸了一拳，厚重的闷响连一次皱眉都没换得来。这下他几乎就要认输，因为他不得不承认，自己的那点小把戏在李赫宰眼里根本不够看。

10

可是李赫宰没有放过他。他解开李东海下身的所有桎梏，分开已经被驯服的双腿，先是给了那巨物一个礼貌的贴面吻，然后猝不及防就把它含了个完全。

男人故意和李东海用同一种方式吞吐，很快就哄得久未开荤的人有了交代。他索性把这份赠予一滴不漏地含着，将喉结贴上李东海的耳侧，力求让他更生动地体会到这次吞咽。

紧贴的皮肤传达了喉结的滚动，感官在这样的冲击下变得尤为敏锐。李东海感受到他用刚刚还被黏液淹没的舌尖舔了下唇，又来把自己的耳骨描了一遍：“......这个，也不脏的。”

李东海侧着头，略长的头发搭下几缕，恰好把他的眼睛遮了大半。他半边脸陷在被子里，像是在闹别扭，又像是脱了力。

多少次在这张床上吞没黑夜，从来没有现在这样的轻松。许久不经情事，一来就是这个人，就这样烈。李东海招架不住，他只好热烈又惭愧地追随着起伏，却意外地在这样的过程中有了发泄。

两人默契地休了战，都沉默地耽搁在难得的温存与平和。李赫宰把手抚上李东海垂落的碎发，要还李东海一点清爽。李东海下意识转头迎上他专注又真挚的眼，于是消除了对今晚这场情事的最后一点抗拒。

像是受了什么蛊惑，李东海不计后果地支起身子，伸臂揽上李赫宰的脖子，郑重地贴上他的唇。

11

这个吻绵长又温柔，把湿冷的情绪抽出来作初雪。李赫宰读懂了来自李东海的渴求，却轻轻推离了他。

“现在终于肯好好听我说话了吗？”

李东海皱起眉头，不情愿地点了点头。这种时刻应当用来温存，而不是分心去把过去的不堪摊开再痛一遍。于是他加大用在李赫宰肩颈的力道，要和李赫宰把旖旎续写。

“李东海，这真的是你要的吗。”

这次李赫宰没有再推人，只是在呼吸的间隙把两人的鼻尖相抵，借这段距离来审视李东海藏不住事的眼睛，毫不意外地看见了慌张和逃避。

更强烈的愤怒将李赫宰席卷之后又散去，让他疲惫到发不出脾气。开口时已经只剩无奈的苦笑：

“是我错了，没有给你足够的踏实。你该有多不信任我，才会下意识就跑。”

“可是李东海，你凭什么认定我不爱啊？你凭什么就觉得我不痛啊？”

“以前是这样，现在也还是这样。李东海，我知道你敏感，但是说真的，你永远不需要猜我。”

“不是我不在乎，谈恋爱的时候都有脾气可我也总让着你。但是分开之后不一样，我也有骄傲，我也有考虑，时间久了......我也会怕。”

言至此处李赫宰已经哽咽。李东海在李赫宰的情绪里战栗，终是推开了他，然后以手掩面，压抑着泣不成声。

12  
李东海爱哭，李赫宰一直知道。他知道李东海绝非软弱，他只是温柔，只是敏感，能够对情感又细致的体察和共鸣。

可是李赫宰不知道，自己走了之后李东海不曾哭过。他后来也恨，恨自己想得太多。所以后来所有情绪都被他压着，作为成长的代价。只是面对李赫宰，他实在没有办法再假装。

面对李东海的歇斯底里，李赫宰不是不意外，所以更心疼。他企图拽开李东海捂在脸上的手，却低估了李东海的倔强。李赫宰只得软下态度，轻轻拍上怀中人的背：

“李东海，你是傻子啊。我们都别闹了好不好。都不要痛了，你说好不好。”

肩膀抽动的频率在耐心的安抚中变慢，然后李东海点了点头。故事的进展有些不一样，但终究是走向了两个人都想看到的结局。

虽说哄好了人，但还有些次要的事情等着李赫宰解决。他低头吻了吻李东海被泪和汗沾湿的发，起身走向卫生间，却在今晚第二次被人攥住了衣角。

他转身看着李东海从床边柜的抽屉里翻出一瓶两人曾经惯用牌子的润滑，胡乱把它拧开就要往身后倒。

李赫宰不是不懂。李东海想要继续是真的，想要传达歉疚的急切也是真的。他自知理亏，李赫宰轻易的谅解让他有了负担，单薄的对不起无法让他和自己和解。

虽说已经把话说开，但李赫宰心里也不是全然不怨。因此他叹了口气，从李东海手里把润滑夺过来。这的确是最好的方式了，用最亲密的事把最后的隔阂消解，从此化干戈为玉帛掀开相爱的新页。

13

许是带着点脾气，今晚李赫宰的冲撞里总带着些狠戾。人的构造本就称不上牢实，若要硬扛哪里承载得起这样的力气。不过今晚李东海一点也没有对抗的意思，有的只是无限的依赖与迎合。

有着李东海的默许，李赫宰进得很深，一锤定音震荡到隐藏深处的机括，李东海下意思便缩紧了臀肉，两个一贯冷硬的人几乎一同化成春水。

泛红的眼角酸涩到藏不住生理性的泪。李东海虽然一身肌肉坚硬得像石头，但其实内里根本是件成色难得的薄瓷，只那么一搅便缴械投降，乖巧得不像话。

然后他被李赫宰从柔软的床上拉起来跪趴，那人有力的小臂束上他的小腹，把臀向后送得完全。

李东海艰难维持着这个姿势，却始终不见李赫宰动作。等到他疑惑转头，才发觉自己中了李赫宰的圈套。

“转过来，像刚才一样，看着我怎么上你。”

这个要求有些犯规。李东海好不容易完成心理建设，刚一转头，便迎来了一次猝不及防的深入。他一下子便想逃开，这时却又听见停留在自己身后的人发出命令：“转回来，继续看。”

自觉有亏欠，李东海心甘情愿地顺从他。他尽力地伸长脖子，看着李赫宰若隐若现的人鱼线像是活了过来，伸展着消失在自己的臀尖。

下一秒，囊袋在看不见的地方把腿根轻轻拍打，勾出源自身体内部的暧昧水声。李东海用自己的软肉把李赫宰硬而热的东西收藏，在长久的重复中把羞愤都变作温柔。

14  
李东海被李赫宰推着，几乎要走到顶峰，已经准备好燃放成功的礼炮。可李赫宰偏偏在此刻停下了动作。

手掌揉捏臀部的动作更加放浪，而对那个更隐秘的部位，之前还卖力的人现在却只肯用顶端在穴口轻碾。跪姿把臀后送，翻出更多表示挽留的软肉。

李赫宰干脆全部退出来，把李东海分得更开，一边用手指去把褶皱戏弄，一遍边饶有兴致地看那一处耐不住空虚的开合。

这下终于把人惹恼，立刻就变了姿势：“不做拉倒！”本来是在生气，却生生被情欲逆转成勾引。见他起身，李赫宰嘶了一声，把他摁了会了之前的姿势，倒也没叫他再转头。

本来也没有真恼，李东海悄悄松了口气，等待着那人再次把自己填满。他哪里知道，李赫宰还没打算就这样饶了他。

“你想要我更深地进来一次，是吗？”

脑袋一下被羞愤冲胀，身体却诚实地发出兴奋的激灵。李东海咬紧了下唇，暗骂了一声，终于磨蹭着开口：“是的。”

“那么求我，说你想。”

李赫宰的语气里是藏不住的得意，可李东海只能纵他。因为他知道，如果不能满足他，他更不会满足自己。

“求你赫宰，我想。”

臀上挨了不轻不重的一掌，“再给你最后一次机会，说完。”

“求你赫宰，我想被你更深地......”

话没来得及全部出口，便成了喉头鼻尖一声舒服的喟叹。他得到了来自李赫宰格外兴奋的一击，对准那个微妙的地方，大力得刚刚好。这次契合太妙，让李东海跪着的膝盖止不住发软。

想要，想要再来一次。

床上的默契好像又上了一个高度。他这样想着，果然就听见李赫宰说：“你还想......”

一向寡言又怕羞的人在好老师的教育下学会了抢答：“是的，赫宰，我想要你，更深地上我。”

李东海豁了出去，然后收到了绝佳的成效。他意料之外的主动赤红了李赫宰本来含着戏谑的眼。两人终于都在这句话里完全放下，决心把浪费在彼此折磨的时间终结。

15  
此前稍嫌暴躁的动作被安抚，赤裸的美好肉体交叠着纠缠，没有谁愿意先分开。他们把生活中的背负统统放下，在此时此地发誓只做对方的爱人。

他们肆意地喘息，也压抑地低吼；他们舒服时会趴在耳边说些漂亮话，被弄痛时会衔住对方的颈脖。两个都是自然又健壮，放纵时他们是兽，收敛起来是睥睨的王。

也不知道折腾了多久，收拾好一切，掀开窗帘一角窥见的是清朗的天色。包裹万物的黑色即将被洗净，取而代之的是将明的浅蓝。

李赫宰转身看着裹在被子里正等着自己一个拥抱的爱人，在清醒的的对视里放软了眉眼：

“东海啊，天快亮了。”


End file.
